Of Fire and Ice
by KawaiiMegami86
Summary: Duo likes Heero. Heero likes Duo. They're both too blind to see it, until... well, you'll just have to read to find out! (previously on a different account, sorry folks) COMPLETE.
1. Ice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GW, or the boys, I just like to play with them. :grins wickedly:

**Warning:** Sometime during the war, you decide when. They're in a safehouse, you decide where it is. In my happy world, it doesn't matter.  
Yummy yaoi, shounen-ai, whatever you want to call it. 1x2, mention of 34. 05 isn't there, dunno why, maybe he's lost. Really just a lot of nonsense, it was written mostly between 3 and 5 in the morning, since I couldn't sleep, and my fluff bunnies wouldn't leave me alone. The POV is all out of wack, keeps flipping without warning, just so you know. Again, 3 in the morning. It's not my fault!

**Of Fire and Ice**

**Part One**

_Tickatickatickataptaptap._

"Heeeeero."

_Tickatickatap._

"Heeeeeeeero."

_Tickataptickatap._

"Heeeeeeeeero!" Duo, sprawled lazily across his bed, sat up, irritated.

_Tickitytickitytaptickatap._

"Heero, I think you love your computer more than you love me!" the braided boy complained.

"Hn," was the only reply from the Perfect Soldier.

"Heeeeero!" Duo whined again. He was incredibly bored, and the relentless clicking of Heero's fingers flying over his precious laptop's precious keypad was slowly driving him off the road of sanity into the abyss of madness.

"Get out," Heero ground out automatically, not actually paying any attention to the American boy.

"Heeeeero! It's _pouring_ out. There's no one outside for me to talk to! I _have_ to talk to _someone_." _You're so damn cold it's not like you really notice anyway,_ Duo grumbled to himself.

"Go bother Quatre," Heero snapped, without looking away from the dull glow of the screen.

"Cat's busy," Duo said, and flopped back on his bed with an annoyed sigh.

"Trowa, then," the Japanese boy bit out, still not turning, or pausing his typing.

"Tro's with Cat." Duo laughed. "You don't think Cat's been going it alone all afternoon, do you?"

"Of course no – " the clicking stopped abruptly.

Duo sighed again, this time in relief.

Slowly, Heero twisted around to look at his roommate.

Duo, staring at the ceiling, didn't notice the sharp gaze suddenly fixed on him.

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused," Duo quipped , then glanced at the other boy. "What?" he asked, seeing the frown.

Said frown merely deepened.

Duo chuckled. "Don't tell me you didn't know they were involved!"

Heero gave him a look.

The American burst out laughing.

"Chocolate Christ, man, are you dead, or something?" he demanded when he could speak again. "They've been screwing like rabbits for the past month and more! And when they're not breaking the bedsprings, they're floating around making gooey puppy-dog eyes at each other! It'd be positively nauseating if it weren't so adorably amusing." _And if I weren't so damn jealous of what they have,_ Duo thought, but didn't feel necessary to add. It wasn't like Mr. Ice Man Yuy would give a shit anyway.

"I _beg_ your pardon," Heero managed to say stiffly, and turned back to his beloved computer.

"No need for _my_ pardon, Hee-chan," the long-haired boy baited. "It's Cat's and Tro's pardon you should be after. But if you _want_ to beg me…" he grinned cheekily at the other boy as Wing's pilot sent him a death glare over one shoulder.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the usually stoic boy bit out when his glare failed miserably at frightening the grin off that heart-shaped face.

_This could be fun,_ Duo decided, sitting up once more. He was, after all, bored and half desperate, so why not?

"Oh, really?" he asked, voice deceptively innocent as a wicked smirk crossed his visage.

Heero felt a wave of panic rise at the mischievously satanic glow in Duo's beautiful violet eyes. That look always came right before the braided idiot turned the charm on full-throttle in one of his "let's-see-if-we-can-break-Heero-Yuy-today" games. Heero was sure Deathscythe's pilot knew exactly how attracted he was to him, and he was just as sure the conniving bastard knew all Heero's training warned against any kind of involvement with anyone – too distracting. _Damn him._

Duo rose and sauntered closer, a sexy little sway to his walk.

Heero shifted in his chair, suddenly very uncomfortable, and tried to focus once more on his laptop.

Normally, he'd beat a hasty retreat (he refused to think of it as fleeing, good soldiers did not flee, they merely retreated to regroup), but he had nowhere to go. It was still pouring outside (the reason he and Duo were cooped up together to begin with), and the safehouse was positively tiny – Heero had no wish to run into Trowa and Quatre and… whatever they were doing.

Duo leaned one hip against Heero's desk. _Come on, Ice Man,_ he thought. _You could at least _pretend_ to care that I exist._

Duo was completely frustrated. He'd had an intense crush on the messy-haired pilot for months, but the blue-eyed boy barely acknowledged him unless they were on a mission. No matter what he did (and he'd lately taken to pushing the limits of propriety, just because he could), he got no response; the Japanese boy would merely blow him off. It was an almost masochistic game he played, seeing how close he could get before Heero walked out. _The sadistic sonova-bitch probably knows, too._ Duo swallowed a growl of anger. _Probably just enjoys taunting me. Look at him, typing away on his damn computer. Lucky piece of shit to get so much attention. God! I can't believe I'm jealous of a fucking machine!_ Simply being in such close proximity to the other boy always did crazy things to him. Not that Heero fucking Yuy would ever notice, let alone care.

Heero was finding it very hard to concentrate with the object of his dreams so close to him. _Just keep typing. Just keep typing, typing, typing,_ he chanted to himself in a little singsong. (1)

"Heeeeero," the voice sounded slightly deeper now, and a hell of a lot more seductive.

_Must… concentrate… hard… shit… very hard…_

"Come on, Hee-chan," that damn sexy voice continued. "You saying you don't care?"

_Care about what? No! It doesn't matter. Soldiers can't afford to care about anything._ "No," Heero gritted out through clenched teeth, willing the heat to leave his body, without much success.

Duo reached out and gently ran a finger down Heero's bare arm. "You're not even curious?"

Heero couldn't suppress the shiver of awareness that coursed through his body at the electric touch. He couldn't even answer, not that he was even sure what the other boy was talking about. All he could think was, _He touched me. He actually touched me. He's never done that before. Not like that…_ His entire body felt like it was on fire.

Duo was shocked by his own audacity. He'd been consistently invading Heero's personal space for the past several weeks now, but he'd never actually gotten up the courage to actually touch the other boy in such a… such an _unprofessional_ manner. However, he was even more amazed that the stone-like boy had reacted. He would swear he'd felt some kind of electric shock, and Mr. Perfect Soldier had definitely shivered. And not a shiver of disgust, either! _Yes, Ladies and Gentlemen!_ Duo thought in almost disbelieving triumph. _He's alive after all!_

Bolder now, Duo leaned closer, and ran his fingers along the finely muscled arm once more, thrilling at the shivers his caress provoked.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod,_ Heero thought, nerves going into overdrive right along with his senses. _It's just my goddamned arm!_ He couldn't even pretend to type anymore. _Evil bastard!_ He thought furiously, though he wasn't sure if it was aimed at Duo or his own traitorous body.

"What do you think you're doing?" he finally managed to demand, his voice emerging as a choked rumble.

"Just… playing." Duo's voice was husky.

Those devil's fingers ran back up Heero's by-now-highly-sensitized arm, walked across his shoulder, and lightly stroked his neck.

Heero snapped.

All in an instant, he had grabbed the other boy's wrist, launched himself to his feet, and twisted the offending arm behind its owner's back, pulling the American closer as he did so in order to maintain his grip.

He regretted it immediately as the motion brought their bodies into full contact.

Duo groaned and went almost limp in his arms as their arousals ground against each other. Heero's knees felt decidedly weak – it took every ounce of his training to keep himself from crumpling back into his chair.

The Japanese boy looked the scant distance down into Duo's half-lidded violet eyes, and felt his last defenses collapse completely.

"To hell with training," he muttered fiercely, and lowered his head to kiss the long-haired brunet full on the mouth. He swallowed the shorter boy's sudden gasp of surprise, and allowed his tongue to seek entrance to the other pilot's mouth. Access granted, their tongues danced briefly before they had to break apart to breathe.

" 'Ro, my arm…" Duo gasped. "You're hurting it…"

Heero instantly released the other's wrist, but quickly locked his arms around the violet-eyed boy's slender waist, afraid that if he let him go, he'd vanish.

Duo was breathing heavily, his mind in an ecstatic whirl of delighted confusion. _He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me! Oh _**god**_ he tastes good…_

Then that delectable mouth descended to capture his lips once more…

To be continued…

(1) "Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming!" Dory in _Finding Nemo_. I love that movie.

**A/N:** Well, I took a trip to the candy store, but they were fresh out of citrus taffy at 3:00 am, so I had to come home and pull my own. I hope you all appreciate my efforts thus far. My fingers, hands, and wrists are still sore. The rest will be up soon (I hope). PLEASE REVIEW! Or I shan't post the end! So there:sticks out tongue defiantly, then runs away before it can be cut off:


	2. Fire Part one

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GW, or the boys, I just like to play with them. :grins wickedly:

**Warning:** Sometime during the war, you decide when. They're in a safehouse, you decide where it is. In my happy world, it doesn't matter.  
Yummy yaoi, shounen-ai, whatever you want to call it. 1x2, mention of 34. 05 isn't there, dunno why, maybe he's lost.  
Still just a lot of nonsense, this part was written mostly very early in the morning (starting around 6 am), when my fluff bunnies wouldn't leave me alone on the bus ride to the bestest city in the world, well, second bestest (I'm talking, of course, about the splendiferous NYC). The POV is still all out of wack, doing the flipping without warning thing. I refuse to take responsibility, I am NOT a morning person.

**Of Fire and Ice**

**Part Two**

… Duo felt like he was in heaven. Surely nothing else could be so good.

It was just so much better than he'd imagined.

_I just want to stay like this forever,_ he thought, tangling his fingers in messy chocolate locks.

_Duo,_ Heero's mind groaned as their tongues dueled for dominance. He realized suddenly that his hands, of their own volition, were steadily untucking the other boy's button-down shirt – and sliding up under it.

He couldn't believe he was doing this, it was against everything he'd been taught. But Duo's skin was softer than velvet and he'd wanted this for so long… it was almost a relief to give in to it at last.

Duo pulled back abruptly and Heero inhaled sharply as his tank top was removed and the cool air of the room washed over his skin.

Then Duo was kissing him again, sweeter than chocolate, and Heero moaned into his mouth at the feel of hot hands on his body.

The sensation, Duo found, was incredible. It was like caressing silk-covered steel. It was truly amazing how Heero's cool skin rapidly heated under his touch, and, even more amazing, was the way the ice-like soldier was simply melting against him.

He slowly dragged his hands down the short-haired boy's chest, causing Wing's pilot to jump as his fingertips brushed against sensitive nipples, already hardened to little pebbles. He delighted in the way the muscles in the other boy's stomach tensed under his palms.

Heero's own wandering hands were tugging almost frantically at the buttons on Duo's shirt. After several fruitless seconds he gave up and resorted to force, gripping the material in both hands and yanking, sending buttons flying around the room.

Duo jerked backwards with a gasp at the sudden feel of icy fingers tracing patterns across his burning skin.

Brushing the now-open shirt from its owner's shoulders, Heero bent his head to place a kiss at the crook of Duo's neck.

The long-haired pilot couldn't swallow his groan at the light nips and soft kisses the Japanese boy was slowly trailing up towards his jaw.

Heero reached Duo's mouth and pressed another kiss to those parted lips. It was like an addiction, he simply couldn't seem to get enough of the other boy. He pulled Duo closer, loving the feel of skin-to-skin contact and noting the responding shudder that ran through the body pressed tightly to his. The flooding heat of desire nearly swamped him before they broke apart again, both panting slightly.

Suddenly, Heero felt unsure, a feeling he wasn't particularly well-acquainted with. He wanted this, more than he'd ever wanted anything. If he were honest with himself, he'd wanted it since the moment Deathscythe's energetic pilot had first aimed a gun at him, determined to rescue the royal pain-in-the-ass from what he must have been sure was certain death. It had definitely taken guts to fire that gun, not once, but twice. And in spite of his training, Heero had secretly treasured those scars. But he was uncertain as to what Duo wanted.

Up until just a few minutes ago, he'd been convinced that all the self-proclaimed God of Death's teasing had been just that, teasing. A somewhat sadistic amusement for one who was easily bored. It had never occurred to Heero's rational – waking – mind that the multitude of subtle hints and (more recently) not-so-subtle intimations could be in earnest. After all, why would someone so full of fire and life have any interest in someone as regimented and decidedly dull as Heero knew himself to be?

But when he looked into those burning violet depths, Heero found he didn't care why. The passion within the smaller boy that had been so carefully banked for so long was blazing forth, and Heero realized with unprecedented certainty that he would do anything to keep it from going out.

As he gulped much-needed oxygen into his lungs, the Japanese boy tried to think of some way to convey this remarkable revelation to the youth standing scant inches away, bare chest heaving with his own labored breathing.

Duo couldn't keep from staring at the veritable god-made-flesh that stood before him. He was having trouble believing that this wasn't all some enchanting dream his desperate and enamored mind had conjured up to torment him, what with the star of all his fantasies staring back at him with those unbelievably blue eyes, his chocolate hair even messier than usual, beestung lips slightly parted as he breathed…

"Heero?" he whispered, not understanding the look on the other boy's face. _Please don't change your mind!_ he begged silently, feeling a sudden wave of panic. _Please, God, don't let him freeze on me again. I don't think I could handle it. I've wanted this so badly, and I've waited so long…_ "Is everything all right?"

Heero shook his head, but it wasn't a denial. He hooked a finger through one of the belt loops on Duo's jeans to pull the chestnut-haired boy against him once more, softly easing his lips over the sweet mouth before him.

Duo's hands rose once more to Heero's hair as their hips ground together, evoking moans from both.

_GodohGodohGod,_ Duo's mind chanted.

Heero, unwilling to relinquish his hold on the belt loop, fumbled one-handedly with the other boy's buckle.

Duo took a step back, pulling Heero with him. When Heero didn't resist, he took another step, then a third. Heero followed, still trying to undo the belt.

Deathscythe's pilot stopped when the backs of his knees hit the side of his bed.

The two separated to breathe, and Heero's hot mouth moved back down Duo's neck, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses to the other boy's throat. He could feel the frantic pace of the shorter boy's pulse against his lips. Then his efforts finally paid off as the buckle came undone.

"Heero," the whispered call brought him back up to steal another kiss from that tempting mouth, but Duo stopped him, placing a hand on his chest.

Heero closed his eyes briefly at the pleasant thrill that ran through him at the touch, then looked into those incredible violet eyes.

Duo said nothing, just stared at him for a long moment, searching his face as though looking for answers.

Heero opened his mouth to ask what the questions were, but a long finger touched his lips as that cinnamon-topped head gave a small shake, silencing him.

Duo gave him a smile that almost stopped his heart, and sat on the bed, pulling the Japanese boy down on top of him.

Heero braced himself above the smaller boy, using his hands to support his weight, unreasonably worried that he might crush the boy beneath him.

_This is it,_ Duo thought, a little scared, but wanting it too much to pay his fear much mind…

To be concluded…

**A/N:** sorry about the whole moving thing! I really did have reasons, otherwise I wouldn't have bothered, I'm actually very lazy, and it's work to move things.  
I hope to have the end up soon (yes, this WAS going to be only two parts, but I'm slow, so i figured I'd do part two in two parts, lol. thus: three parts all together! sorry!)  
PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Fire Part two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GW, or the boys, I just like to play with them. :grins wickedly:

**Warning:** Sometime during the war, you decide when. They're in a safehouse, you decide where it is. In my happy world, it doesn't matter.  
Yummy yaoi, shounen-ai, whatever you want to call it. 1x2, mention of 34. 05 isn't there, dunno why, maybe he's lost.  
Still loads of nonsense. I seem to be only able to write this at odd hours of the morning, when I can't sleep. The POV is still cracked, flipping without warning and all. Responsibility belongs to whoever it was that deprived me of sleep. My muses? My dog? (she likes to come into my room JUST as I'm drifting off.)  
This IS the last part, I promise. Sorry if switching accounts screwed you up, I have my reasons. Enjoy!

**Of Fire and Ice  
****Part Three**

… Wing's pilot brushed a light kiss across Duo's cherry lips. The long-haired brunet couldn't suppress a small moan as that talented mouth moved to his chest, teasing the hot skin with teeth and tongue. His eyelids slid closed as he lost himself in Heero's ministrations. He heard the rasp of leather and felt the light tug of his belt being removed, then heard it land somewhere on the floor.

"_Heero_," Duo groaned, arching up into the touch.

The short-haired boy swirled his tongue around the younger boy's navel, dipping the tip in briefly, before moving back up his chest. He delighted in the way Dup squirmed, breath coming in short gasps, as he lavished attention first on one peaked nipple, then the other.

Duo groaned the Japanese boy's name again, and Heero began kissing his way back up the boy's pale body, pausing to place a light nip on his Adam's apple – which elicited yet another groan of want. He found Duo's mouth and proceeded to kiss the other boy senseless while his fingers danced at the waistband of the jeans, making short work of the button and zipper. Within moments, Duo was clad only in a pair of black boxers and his gold cross.

Heero never remembered removing his own shorts, but somehow they ended up on the floor with everything else, leaving him _au natural_.

They broke apart, gasping for breath.

Duo dragged his eyes open and took in the sight before him. He was still finding it impossible to believe that this could be anything but a dream, but even if that was all it was, he was damn well going to enjoy it while it lasted.

He ran his hands down the taller boy's sides, loving the warm-silk feel under his fingers and the responsive shivers of desire.

Usually icy blue eyes burned into his own violet orbs for a moment before Heero slid back down his body. He inched the black material slowly down over Duo's hips, kissing each and every inch of flesh as it was revealed. And then –

_OHMYFUCKINGGOD!_ Duo's eyes flew wide and his hips jerked upwards of their own accord as that hot mouth swallowed him. His hands fisted in the sheets beneath him as Heero firmly grasped his hips, holding him still.

It didn't take much to send him over the edge.

What felt like mere seconds later, Duo's vision went white and he saw stars as he exploded. A wordless cry ripped from his throat as his mind shattered, the pieces spiraling out of control. And for long moments, it was all he could do to lie there, weak and trembling.

At last his vision cleared.

Heero was hovering over him, and he pulled him down for a kiss, tasting something salty and strange that he knew was himself.

He could feel the tenseness in Heero's body, and realized the other pilot was struggling to keep himself in check.

In the brief moment that followed, two things dawned on Deathscythe's pilot.

_He's so much stronger than me. If I told him to stop, he could ignore it. He could force me…_ was the horrified understanding in his mind.

But he'd barely thought it when he knew beyond shadow of any doubt that it would never happen. He could see it in those clear Prussian blue eyes that, no matter what, if he told Heero to stop, he would. That knowledge warmed him to the core.

Heero knew he was nearing the end of his rope, and for the first time in his life, he wasn't completely sure he could retain command of himself. But he was terrified of hurting Duo. Whatever the cost to himself, he could not, would not, allow any harm to come to the other boy. Especially when said boy was looking at him with beautiful amethyst eyes almost glowing with trust. He would die, and gladly, before he destroyed that. And despite years of conditioning against caring for other people, the knowledge of how deeply he'd fallen felt… _right_.

He met Duo's eyes and held them. What he thought he saw there was the stuff of the dreams no amount of training could prevent. But he had to be certain.

"Duo?" he whispered, struggling to find his voice. "Are… are you sure?" It was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. "Is this what you want?"

Duo didn't hesitate. "I'm sure," he replied, voice soft, but firm nonetheless. "For a long time now…" he smiled shyly – a look Heero had never seen before. "I want this. I want you."

Heero felt relief wash through him at those words, and an answering surge of adrenaline in his veins. He kissed the younger pilot soundly, swirling their tongues together and swiping at the roof of the other boy's mouth. His fingers caressed the hot skin beneath him and he swallowed Duo's moaned responses.

A moment later, he pulled away, realizing he needed something before this went any farther.

The abrupt loss of Heero's warmth nearly sent Duo into panic-mode all over again. He turned his head and saw the other boy rummaging in a desk drawer.

_What the –_ "Heero?"

"Ha!" Heero gave a little exclamation of triumph as he pulled out what looked (from Duo's angle) like a first aid kit.

"Heero?" Duo tried again, even more confused as the taller boy swiftly began pulling out bandages and bottles of pills.

_What could he possibly be –_ Duo's train of thought came to a screeching halt as Heero approached once more, a bottle in one hand that was clearly labeled 'BURN OINTMENT' in black block letters. Duo's eyes widened in comprehension and a tiny voice in his head went, _oh._

Heero gave him an awkward kind of smile. "I needed to get – "

"I see," Duo cut him off in a small voice.

"It'll make it easier to – "

"I know."

"I'm sorry I – "

"It's okay."

Heero looked at him, a little unsure. "You ready?"

Duo tried to give him a bright smile, but obviously realized at once what an utter failure it was. He bit his lip. "As ready as I'll ever be," he whispered.

Heero nodded, but didn't more, just continued to stand next to the bed, holding the jar, staring down at the amazing creature lying there.

Duo wondered suddenly what Heero was waiting for. _Does he expect me to do something? What do I do?_

"Uh," Duo licked his lips nervously. "Is something wrong?"

Heero shook his head, but his gaze was suddenly fixed on his bare toes. His voice emerged as an embarrassed mumble. "I… I've never… done… this. Before."

Duo felt a rush of relief, and, in a single motion, sat up and yanked the taller boy back down to the bed on top of him, kissing him fiercely. After a moment, he pulled away, panting raggedly. He curled upwards to whisper in Heero's ear. "Me neither," he breathed, letting his breath tickle the other teen's skin. "But I can't wait to find out what all the fuss is about." He ran his tongue around the shell of the ear, and tugged gently on the lobe with his teeth, feeling the older boy shudder in response.

Heero gave a low growl, and attacked the American's mouth with his own, bringing their lips together with bruising force.

Duo heard the ointment jar open, and inhaled the sharp scent of herbs.

A moment later, he felt Heero searching for his entrance, then a single slick finger worked its way inside. After another minute, Heero added a second finger, carefully scissoring the two, stretching him. Duo stopped kissing him, focusing on the odd sensation. When a third finger joined the first two, however, Duo felt the beginnings of discomfort, but then those fingers brushed something deep inside him, and any such minor irritations were forgotten as he gasped aloud and rocked his hips, trying to hit it again.

Heero's fingers complied as his talented mouth worked a particularly sensitive spot on Duo's neck.

Duo groaned with want, clutching at Heero's shoulders, helpless under the double assault. He groaned again when the fingers were removed, almost whimpering at the loss.

"Shh. Shh," Heero breathed, not to silence the braided pilot, merely to soothe. And slowly, slowly, he worked his way inside the other boy until he was fully sheathed.

Duo made a little noise, as though in pain, and Heero froze, suddenly frightened that he'd seriously harmed him.

The younger boy's eyes were tightly closed, and he was biting his lower lip so hard it was bleeding.

"Duo?" Heero tried to pull back, but Duo grabbed him, eyes opening.

"No," Duo whispered, voice tight. "Don't. Just… give me a… a second."

His eyes closed again, but he didn't release his grip on the Japanese pilot.

Heero fought to keep perfectly still, letting the other boy adjust.

After several tense moments, Duo moved experimentally. His eyes slid open and he grinned slightly at the boy hovering above him, and moved again.

Their eyes locked, and all of a sudden Heero was moving, too.

For an instant it felt all wrong, then they found their rhythm and moved together. Duo brought his knees up to grip Heero's sides, and the new angle allowed Heero to slide in deeper, hitting that magical spot and causing Duo to scream in pleasure.

Heero bent his head to lick away the drop of blood glistening on Duo's bitten lip and to kiss that naturally red mouth. He reached between their bodies with one hand to pump Duo in time with his thrusts. He could barely feel Duo's nails digging into his shoulders.

Duo tightening around him as he exploded onto both their stomachs drove Heero over the edge as well, and he followed the other boy into a euphoric spiral, collapsing on top of him.

It was several minutes before Heero could function enough to carefully pull out and roll to the side.

"You okay?" he managed to ask, realized how stupid it sounded as the words left his mouth, but still sincere, and too tired to try to think of a more eloquent way to phrase his concern – besides, he'd always been blunt, and Duo had never seemed to mind it _too_ much.

"Uh-huh," the reply was mumbled and even less eloquent than the question. In fact, Duo sounded half asleep. "You?"

"Sleepy," Heero admitted, and received the chuckle he'd hoped for. "But good. Better than good."

"Me, too," Duo muttered, and abruptly curled up against Heero's side.

After a startled moment, Heero hesitantly wrapped his arms around the other pilot, pulling him closer, cuddling.

More than anything, this simple action proved to himself that he no longer had to hold on to his cold training – that was for missions, not life. For now, he could just be… what _he_ wanted to be. What a wonderful thought that was. He realized he didn't care if a soldier was allowed to have emotions or not, he had them, and now he had Duo, too. What a wonderful thought that was.

Duo's breath had evened out in slumber.

The steady sound of their combined heartbeats lulled Heero into a deep, comfortable sleep.

* * *

_Tickatickatickataptaptap._

"Heeeeero."

_Tickatickatap._

"Heeeeeeeero."

_Tickataptickatap._

"Heeeeeeeeero!" Duo was sprawled across the other boy's bed while the older pilot worked on a report.

_Tickitytickitytaptickatap._

"Heero, I think you love your computer more than you love me!" the violet-eyed pilot pouted.

The Japanese boy turned around in his chair and gave the long-haired American a roguish smile. "Never," he promised, and blew him a kiss.

The End

**A/N:** So, my first real lemon, what did you think? Not worthy of the name? Should I give up and never attempt any sort of anything ever again? I _did_ try to be at least somewhat tasteful (though you ought to know by now that I can't cook for shit) and I _did_ try to make it okay for Hope it's all right. I also failed to go through and edit, so if there are tons of what I like to call typos (as opposed to blatant errors) please forgive me. I will eventually go through it and fix it up so it's more presentable, or that's the plan, anyway. So, for now, _please_ review!


End file.
